


Toys

by phipiohsum475



Series: Boy [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Mycroft, Enormous Cock, Greg is just a toy, M/M, Sharing, Sub!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do not forget, you belong to me. It matters not with whom I share you, and you will obey, concede, and yield as I command. He is nothing more than an an extension of myself; a toy with which I shall pleasure you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Note: edited for overuse of the word 'pleasure'. :)

John knelt beside Mycroft's chair, though the man himself was not in the room. It was their routine, each Thursday, for John to be at his Sir's beck and call, however he might be needed at the Diogenes. He'd been kneeling for thirty five minutes, collared and naked. He was grateful for Mycroft's consideration; the room was warm and the cushion softened the strain on his knees. He felt peaceful and relaxed.

The door opened, and with his head bowed, he could see the sleek dark brown suede brogue of Mycroft's Oxfords. John, during his time with Mycroft, had begun to develop a high appreciation for sleek, luxurious mens' shoes; not dissimilar to his appreciation for women's lingerie; gorgeous to seen worn, but not something which with he engaged his other senses. There was no tasting, licking, or sniffing involved; John set those hard limits in his contract.

Coming in behind Mycroft followed a pair of cheaper, scuffed department store dress shoes; not one of Mycroft's typical colleagues, then. The man following behind Mycroft took in a sharp breath at the sight of John's bare, submissive form. _Definitely_ not one of Mycroft's, then.

“Boy, I've decided to share you today. I want to watch you split open wide, gasping, gagging, and thoroughly fucked.”

John's erection thickened at the thought; he had allowed for this in the contract, but this was the first time, in the entire year they'd been contractually together, than Mycroft opted to uphold this particular subsection. At the time he originally signed, he'd expected to be dead within a month at his own hand, so accepted any suggestion he thought he could handle. He and Mycroft revisited the contract since then, but at that point, John assumed it wasn't something Mycroft was interested in pursuing.

Clearly, John was mistaken.

Mycroft came nearby, gently running his fingers through John's hair, and noting John's throbbing hardness, proudly complimented, “Excellent, Boy, I rather hoped you'd be pleased.”

“Yes, Sir, thank you Sir,” John panted, as he preened under Mycroft's praise.

'Christ, Mycroft, you weren't kidding.'

John's breath caught, and his heart skipped a beat. He recognized that voice and his whole body blushed crimson red with embarrassment.

“You are so beautiful when you flush like that,” Mycroft praised again, and John felt soothed despite his discomfort. “Do not forget, you belong to me. It matters not with whom I share you, and you will obey, concede, and yield as I command. He is nothing more than an an extension of myself; a toy with which I shall pleasure you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Mycroft spoke to the other man in the room, “You may touch him.”

John felt the soft touches of the other man, first, on the top of his head, ruffling his greying blond locks. The fingers dipped down to his jawline, and then softly traced his throat. The fingers ran down his spine, and brushed the swell of his arse. John shuddered, enjoying the indulgence of Mycroft's toy as the fingers snuck around his hips and threaded through the dark blond curls at the base of John's cock. John quietly moaned his arousal, and paid little attention to Mycroft, who seemed to be setting up something at his desk. “He's so gorgeous, how did I miss this? I can't believe you're letting me have him. Are you sure this is okay?”

“I've shown you the contract. He is amenable. If he weren't, he'd safe word. Note that he has not, and that his lovely cock is showing considerable interest.”

“I feel like I've won the bloody lottery,” Greg Lestrade whispered reverently, amazed at the prize on display beneath him.

-o-

The two men finished their conversation, but John was deep inside his head, pleasure welling inside him, the submission pleasuring him, and he barely focused on anything aside from the gentle touches he received as the two men discussed their plan.

Eventually, Mycroft squatted down in front of John, looked him in the eye, and offered one last out, “You are mine John, and I want to give us this gift. You, the bliss of being filled and broken apart in ways unimaginable, and me, the gratification of watching you succumb to my every whim, dancing beneath me at the hands of another man, a toy with which I can please and delight you. If this is not amenable to you, now is the time to inform me. While you can safe word at any time, if you'd like to avoid this entire venture, I must insist you tell me now.”

“I'm happy to please you, Sir, and I trust you.”

Mycroft smiled, and placed a gentle kiss to John's lips, “Good boy,” he praised one last time, before pulling on John's collar to bring him to standing. On the desk before him, John saw several toys, each clearly designed to broaden and stretch him in ways he'd never thought possible before. His eyes widened in fright, and Mycroft addressed his fears.

“You see, Boy, that in order to adequately prepare you, this will take thorough and delicate care. It appears that our dear Mr. Lestrade is considerably well endowed, and I will need to ensure your comfort and well being. I expect this may take some time.”

John stared further at the toys in front of him. The largest was at least a foot long, and thicker than his fist. He trembled slightly; he'd never taken anything that big, and he couldn't imagine how large Lestrade must be that this successive set of toys, five in total, were necessary to prepare him, to open him, to ready him to be fucked by what must be the largest cock he'd ever seen.

Mycroft opened the door that led to a bedroom in the Diogenes, for when the nights ran too long, and sleep beckoned. John understood, and walked in, placing himself on the bed, on all fours, ready to pleasure and be pleasured.

-o-

Mycroft allowed Lestrade to do most of the grooming, but dictated the activities. John appreciated how much Mycroft spoke, in the past year, he'd learned to rely on Mycroft as a source of solace and his whole body relaxed at the rhythmic cadence of his voice.

“More lubrication, Mr. Lestrade, I shan't allow John to suffer in the slightest,” Mycroft admonished after the third rubber cock engorged John's arse and rubbed his sensitive rim harder and redder. Tears formed in John's eyes, and Mycroft watched closely; using John's expressions to guide the instructions he gave the DI.

John groaned in pained pleasure, unaware as to how he could take anymore abuse, all the while craving the release that Mycroft was denying him with the cock ring he'd placed after John's first unexpected orgasm.

He felt Lestrade pour more lubricant down the open crack of his arse, and the slick slide of the of fourth dildo, ten inches and fist thick, felt easier and more natural than before.

“Boy, you are doing so well. Let me help you further,' Mycroft offered, his palm opened with two blue pills and a white one, the other hand offering a glass of water. John, attempting to ignore the glorious pressure engulfing his entire pelvic region, glanced questioningly at Mycroft. “Just muscle relaxers and pain medication; something to help you accept the next toy, and eventually, the natural endowments of Mr. Lestrade.”

John accepted the medication with gratitude. Lestrade slowly slid the giant toy in and out, working it in deeply, all ten inches buried deep inside John's arse, and calmly and sweetly worshiped John.

“You are so gorgeous, John, I can't believe how well you can take this. I adore you, your arse, and I wish it hadn't taken Mycroft's offer before I had you. Look at how wide you open for me. I can't wait to bury my cock inside you, such a good boy.”

The medications softened John's tension, and he opened wider and further under Lestrade's preparations. The fifth toy invaded his loosened pucker, the raw flesh of his sphincter yielding easily. The pain lessened, and he could only feel the deep sensations of Lestrade pumping the toy with vigor and he cried out, begging for release.

“Fuck me, now, please Mycroft, let him fuck me. I need to come. Please, Mycroft.”

“You've got him well trained,” Lestrade complimented.

“And don't forget it,” Mycroft replied, the strain of command in his voice. It wouldn't do for Lestrade to forget that he was barely more than a glorified sex toy in this arrangement of Mycroft's. 'Go ahead, Mr. Lestrade, though you must reapply lubrication, he is yours. Fuck him deeply and thoroughly; don't hold back.'

Lestrade pulled the last toy from John's arse, and took the time to slather himself in slick wetness. He'd never fully seated in anyone, ever, his colossal fourteen inch cock too enormous for men and women alike. He'd long since forgone the belief he'd ever fully be immersed inside anyone's hot, tight body, and the thought had him eagerly ready. The readying of opening John's arse hadn't helped, and Lestrade hoped he could last more than a minute buried deeply inside the glorious warmth of John's constricting form.

He slowly pressed the head of his cock against John's cherry red, raw, gaping hole, and watched in divine rapture as his immensity was resplendently accepted; John's arse spread open wide to accept his cock. John's groans grew loudly, and Mycroft stayed near his head to whisper praise into his ear; Lestrade heard snippets of 'Boy' and 'beautiful' and 'perfect' and 'love.'

Lestrade ignored the last comment, refusing to believe he was infringing on anything as sacrosanct as love, as he slowly invaded John's body, the stretch of the doctor's arse around his gargantuan cock bringing him to the edge. Lestrade had to pause, both for John's benefit and his own, lest he prematurely emptied himself into the phenomenal restricting grip John offered.

Once he'd controlled his own sensations, Lestrade continued to breach John slowly, watching intimately as his cock sunk into John, amazed that the man beneath could even accept seven or eight inches of his length, let alone the whole fourteen. He pushed gradually, easing in further, knowing that John just took a foot of a rubber toy, and the extra two inches Lestrade had to offer would only need to be carefully enclosed before he could ravish John as Mycroft had commanded.

Lestrade nearly bloomed in orgasmic delight once he fully seated into John. The magnificent glory of total immersion almost overcame him and he again had to freeze to bury the imminent climax. He needed to enjoy this, feel the slippery slide of fully fucking John's tight but welcoming arse, thrusting hard, bullocks deep, into this gorgeous man beneath him.

Once Lestrade controlled himself, he slowly pulled out several inches, then drove John quickly onto his cock, relishing in John's cry of pleasure as Lestrade stuffed his arse full and thick. Lestrade recognized that John's outburst was strictly jubilant, and that Mycroft was right. With adequate preparation, he could fuck John without abandon.

Lestrade pummeled into the soldier, watching him struggle and writhe at the end of Lestrade's behemoth cock, and Lestrade lost himself into the slick warmth. He gripped John's hips and repeatedly buried himself to the hilt inside the receptive body, trying to delay his orgasm as long as possible, enjoying the depth at which he could immerse himself in John's loose, open cavity.

It took hardly any time at all before Lestrade neared his climax, and he cried out, 'Fuck, Johnny, I'm so close.' Mycroft flicked off the cock ring restraining John's own orgasm, and in moments, John screamed with ravished satisfaction, the rapture electrifying throughout his body and exploding out his cock in thick, deep waves. The clench on Lestrade's cock from John's throbbing arse brought him to ecstasy, and he delivered load after load deep into John, “Sweet mother of fuck, oh John!”

Lestrade remained seated inside John as his ejection waned, then pulled to watch his release dribble out of John's gaping arsehole. He ran his fingers through the escaping viscous fluids, reflexively pushing it back into the twitching cavern from which it came. He played for a few moments longer, reveling in this singular experience. Then he minded himself, and leaned over, "Jesus, John, thank you, you gorgeous fucking thing."

And John voiced his thanks, moaning in his mindless bliss, “Sir, thank you Mycroft, thank you, Sir!”

It brought Lestrade to the present, the reminder that he was nothing more than a tool with which Mycroft could please John. As his own elation ebbed, the reminders of Mycroft's whispers to John, the reminders of Mycroft's confessions to John; and Lestrade realized how deeply the two men cared for each other.

And as he bathed in the afterglow of the best sex he'd ever had, bonelessly draped besides John, Mycroft on the other side, Lestrade wondered if they knew, too, how much they care for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this (Very NSFW) set: http://phipiohsum475.tumblr.com/post/103163358318/hot4hairy-14-that-has-to-be-the-biggest-dick
> 
> You can find more me on [Tumblr](http://phipiohsum475.tumblr.com/).  
> You can find more Johncroft at [MycroftandJohn.tumblr.com](http://mycroftandjohn.tumblr.com/).


End file.
